1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weaving machine air supply block having conduits extending between an inlet and an outlet, and valves switched and/or controlled by valve drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air supply block of the initially cited kind is known from the patent document WO 97/29231. This air supply block is mounted between a source of compressed air and a pair of main airjet nozzles which insert a filling into a shed. The known air supply block comprises an inlet connected to the source of compressed air and an outlet connected to the pair of main airjet nozzles. The inlet and outlet are connected by conduits within the air supply block into which are integrated a switched shutoff valve and an adjustable throttling valve. When a weaving machine must process a substantial number of different fillings, a commensurately large number of pairs of main airjets nozzles and furthermore a correspondingly large number of air supply blocks will be required.